The Forgotten Lands
The Forgotten Lands is a story created by the user BoredUser231 to look into the idea of troops from other nations running away from their native lands and looking into other, freed up lands. This is planned to be the first story in a series called "The Rise of The Order Empire". Word Count: 2888 (Not counting the history) Disclaimer: Yes, this is my first story. So it's kinda meh. Feedback would be appreciated though. Prologue: Swept Away "I will end this, for the Order Empire!" Hatheon had yelled, in the midst of Order's battle with every nation it had annexed. "Puny Spearton." "This. Ends. NOW!" And with a mighty blow, the other nations' ultimate weapon had been stricken down. Order had won. This victory would be short lived, however. As a massive storm had hit Inamorta, scattering the whole nation's population all over the land. A month has passed since then, and Order has never been able to rebuild since. The other nations took advantage of this, all of them having rebuilt and claimed their old territory as their own again. If Order were to regain it's former glory, they'd have to go through the pain of dealing with all of the nations one by one. All over again. Chapter I: The Soulwrath "Ugh, what hit me exactly?" Hatheon had said to himself, not realising where they were. "You washed ashore a few weeks ago, and you've been under intensive care from the healers since then." A lone stick had said to him. Hatheon, puzzled, asked "Excuse me, but why am I in a Magikill camp? Or is this a Swordwrath camp?" The stick's eyes lit up, later saying: "We are neither Magikill nor Swordwrath. We are the Soulwrath. We have used our magic to greatly enhance our blades. So far to the point where we have grown out of the steel needed to forge blades." "Hold it, so you're telling me that you guys are literally just Magikill that somehow got a hold of the Shadowrath's weapons?" "Yeah, way to sum it up. Just get your gear and go talk to the Grand Cleric. He'll show you around. Salvum itineribus." Hatheon went out, to see a small village set up in the place he woke up. "Hatheon! Over here!" Hatheon heard a familiar voice calling out to him. After looking around for a bit, he found his childhood friend, Taconia, calling for him. "Oh, hey Taconia! Do you have any clue where we are? At all?" The Soulwrath were of Magikill and Shadowrath origin. Their blades, nicknamed Soul Rippers, were created from both Magikill and Shadowrath craft alike. They had arrived on the island around a year ago, and since then had grown into their own nation. "We're still in Inamorta, just on one of the islands. To be specific, the lightning bolt shaped island." They had been developing their technologies there for some time, what they didn't know however, was that there was another nation residing with them on the island. However, the other nation was fully aware of their presence, and were monitoring them 24/7. Chapter II: The Technion "Have the Soulwrath spotted us yet?" "No, not yet sir. But I do see a familiar face there." Another Order member, Alinion, had joined up with the Technion, and were given the job of monitoring the Soulwrath. They had only recently spotted both Hatheon & Taconia. "Who do you see?" "Two of my comrades sir, and they seem to be getting along with the Soulwrath." The Technion had a personal grudge against the Soulwrath, as when the Technion's were still first settling on the island, a group of them had raided their camp. Which had led to the Technion having to build most of their camp underground. "Should we retrieve them, Private?" "Let them socialise with the Soulwrath. They could be a valuable asset later on." The Technion, as their name implies, had traded in magic and weaponry for technology and firepower. As a result, they were significantly smarter than a Magikill, making them very dangerous when it came to strategy. This seems to have been inherited from their Magikill origins. However, them trading their staffs for guns does not mean that they completely lost all of their magic. They were situated at the north of the island. While the Soulwrath were at the south. "Huh, I thought you guys said you traded your magic in for technology." "There's a source for everything in Inamorta. Our technology just so happened to be magic based. Is anyone checking that third nation for whether or not it's growing?" Chapter III: Order Reborn "Come on, people! We're Order! We rebuild in even the darkest of times! Look what we did in the Desert! No Man's Land, even the battle against Medusa! We struggled through it all, but in the end, we survived!" A lone young Magikill, named Cedarion, was attempting to restore Order to it's former glory, but so far it hadn't been working. It seemed like the age of Order was done for, but just as they were about step down from their ranks and accept the end of Order, there was a glimmer of hope. "They're right, we can't let some strong wind and rain just end the greatest nation in all of Inamorta. If we were to let this happen, we'd just be starting all over again. We can't let our nation succumb to this." "I'm with you!" "For Order!" "Let's let them have it!" Cedarion"s plan had succeeded. Order was ready to rebuild. But first, they had to pay a visit to some other nations. "Attack!" Order returned to the Archidon homeland, and were ready to reclaim their lost lands. The Archidon didn't see it coming however, and were at a disadvantage because of it. "Order's back? How? No matter, defend, Archidons!" "Get ready to attack that statue with all of our might. Speartons, let fly!" Chapter IV: The Technion's Ultimate Weapon "Let's fire it up." The Technion were working on something big, something which would allow them to get to Inamorta and help them use their technologies to claim the land as their own. "All systems functional, however no movement has been recorded so far." "Alright, my scout duty slot is done, who's next sir?" Alinion had just walked into the room, and saw what the Technion had been working on ever since they had been attacked by the Soulwrath. "What... Is that thing?" "This is our ultimate weapon. The one we'll use to escape this blasted island and get back to Inamorta. The one which will save us all. This, is Project Hades." The machine was a nation on legs, and was filled to the brim with weapons. It was capable of floating on the water for a duration of time, and could hold the weight of 10 fully grown Giants. Ever since the Soulwrath had attacked, they were building this in an attempt to escape the island and return to Inamorta. "When do you think we'll be able to fire up Hades, sir?" Alinion asked, wondering when they would be able to return to Inamorta. "A day hasn't been estimated as of now, but we're hoping to get this thing up and running before we're discovered by the Soulwrath or attacked by the third nation." "Who are the third nation, exactly?" "Horrible people. They're the natives of the island. They just take anything on the island and destroy all of your buildings just because they feel like it. And they're fully aware of it too!" The natives of the island were not the best of sticks, but like the Technion and Soulwrath, they too were just trying to survive on the island. "Anyhow, time is valuable for us, try firing it up again, but this time don't put too much pressure!" The Technion went back to work on Hades, meanwhile Alinion was taking a break from his scout duty. Chapter V: Order's Fight Against The Speartons "Okay, so far we've reclaimed the lands of the Archidons and Swordwrath, and fought off those natives. Again. Next stop, Speartons." Cedarion said to the new generals. "Sir, the king wants to have a talk with you. Alone." The Swordwrath general said to Cedarion. Cedarion went inside the Order palace, to see a massive throne room. It's carpet was a deep purple, adorned with golden leaf patterns. And the place smelt of freshly baked cake. "You are Cedarion, correct?" "Yes, my lord." Cedarion said, with his head to the ground and bowing. "Thank you. Thank you for restoring our empire to it's former glory. On behalf of all of Order, we thank you. From here on, you are Sir Cedarion, general of the Magikill." "Thank you, my lord." Cedarion said. "But, you do have some territory to claim, don't you? Good luck." The king said. Cedarion left the throne room, returning to the camp to help deal with the Speartons, only to find that the Speartons had been heavily prepared for their second attack after the storm had hit Order. "You've got to be joking." Cedarion said disapprovingly, noticing the horde of Spearton troops charging towards the statue of Order. "Where's my spell book? I got an army to deal with." Cedarion went to look for his spell book, in an attempt to stop the Speartons from destroying Order. "There it is!" Cedarion was ready to enter the battlefield. "Woah, sir!" A Swordwrath noticed them, and got out of his way. "Bring it on, Speartons!" Cedarion split his staff in half, and caused the earth in front of him to form two arms. "Speartons! Go for the Magikill!" One of the Speartons said, prepared to fight Cedarion. "You guys go take care of their statue, I'll hold them off." "Yes, sir! Order, attack the statue!" The army charged at the Spearton statue, killing all the miners in the way of them. Once they had reached the statue, they saw Cedarion coming closer to them, finally jumping off their pillar and using another to knock the head of the Spearton statue clean off. Order was now even closer to returning to it's former glory. Chapter VI: The Soulwrath's History "Alright, so can you give me some more insight into your nation?" "I'll sum it up. Our healers are derived from the Merics, our warriors from the Magikill and Shadowrath. I was a part of Order, but decided to leave, as I believed that their policies were too out of place with Inamorta. So I moved here. If you want to know more, find our library. We got a book all about us." Hatheon looked around for the Soulwrath's library, checking all four quadrants of the village. After some time, he had found it. "Alright, where's that book? "To Kill a Spearton", "How I Learnt to Control my Craziness, by an Unnamed Giant", Aha! "The History of the Soulwrath". Alright. Let's see what the history of this nation is." "The Soulwrath first came to this island after the defeat of Medusa, still retaining their Shadowrath and Magikill abilities. The first attempts to create our Soul Rippers resulted in the creation of the Magic Core, which was stolen in the middle of night, and it's whereabouts are currently unknown. Once we had created our weapons, it was time to expand our land. We ended up taking over the entire bottom of the island. We have spotted another nation growing to the east. We presume that these are the natives of this island, and are trying our best to not interfere with them. So far, we have our eyes on expanding to the north. However, the sheer cold weather may keep us at bay for some time. Currently, there are at least 500 Soulwraths active. 100 of them being healers. We are beginning to believe that this world may actually be an illusion, and just the work of an otherworldly force, causing the events happening now. We have also recently spotted a nation in the north, preparing what seems to be a massive machine capable of destroying us. We are currently trying our best to train our troops to destroy the machine when it arrives." Hatheon closed the book, and went back outside to see Taconia donning Soul Rippers and a Soulwrath hood. "What's with the hood?" Hatheon asked, wanting to know why Taconia was wearing the Soulwrath gear instead of their normal Archidon uniform. "Oh, right, I forgot to tell you. I've become one of them. We're able to use both spells and our weapons in combat, so it's a win-win for me! You know how I always wanted to try out a weapon." Taconia said to Hatheon. "True, very true. Say, is there any requirements for joining the Soulwrath?" "Not really why? Do you want to join?" "Yes, yes I do." Chapter VII: The Storm Takes A New Form "Oh god, it's spreading!" A native said, looking at a dark cloud, hissing at the nation. "Don't let it touch you!" "Guys! HELP!" Another native yelled, just before they were engulfed in the cloud, turning them into a mindless husk with only the goal of turning other stickmen into something similar to itself. "FIND MORE VESSELS." It said in front of it's once good friends. "This is the end of Inamorta. We're all going to be engulfed if we don't warn the others. Get everyone here out! We need to try and quarantine this area, before it spreads more!" "Fools! Have you not learnt from your previous mistakes after Order struck me down?!" A familiar voice was heard from the storm, along with two red glowing eyes being seen amidst the purple smoke and mist. "No- It can't be!" "Oh, but it is, my child! I've come back to take what's rightfully mine! Inamorta will suffer at my hands for what they have done to me and my empire! They will all pay!" The voice bellowed, soon after engulfing all the natives who were trying to quarantine the cloud. "We gotta find that technology nation! They'll know what to do!" One native in the group running towards the north said, hoping that the Technion would be able to destroy the storm before it reached them. "We have no further choice now. We must find the Soulwrath." Another group said, running to the south, hoping that the Soulwrath would be able to fight the storm off. Final Chapter: Magic vs. Technology "Yes! Hades is ready for operation!" Alinion said, looking at Hades spring to life, ready to retrieve his friends from the Soulwrath. "I'm ready." Hatheon said, igniting his Soul Rippers, ready to find Alinion and return to Inamorta to help Order. "That's the spirit Hatheon!" Taconia said, eager to see his friend rescue Alinion from the Technion, who the Soulwrath were preparing for the fight. "We will win this, for the Soulwrath! Victoria enim fundamenta habentem!" "Victoria enim fundamenta habentem!" The other Soulwrath shouted, the loud noises of metal and steam came closer and closer, until the machine was fully visible from a far distance. "There it is. The so-called Project Hades. ATTACK!" The Soulwrath came charging at the machine, some lunging at it's joints. "Activate the Firework launcher!" Alinion said, unaware that Taconia and Hatheon were on the mech, and were attempting to destroy it. "Don't let it get to the camp!" Hatheon yelled as they disabled one of the many firework launchers. "Taconia! To your left!" Taconia saw 3 Technion running towards him, attempting to knock him off Hades. Taconia jumped and threw his Soul Rippers like shurikens, striking down all 3 troops. "Thanks! Go find that thing's optical port!" Hatheon ripped a hole in the space time continuum, teleporting himself to the head of Hades. There waiting for him were most of the Technion guards. "There's one of them!" One shouted, readying their arrow launchers. "TRY and attack me!" Hatheon darted towards the right and began striking down the guards one by one. "Alright, send in the elites!" Elite Technion troopers arrived all over Hades, striking down Soulwrath after Soulwrath. "Look for a chink in their armour and exploit it!" Taconia yelled to the Soulwrath. Hatheon jumped to the head of the beast, preparing to destroy the observation deck of the machine. "It's one of the Soulwrath!" "WAIT! Hatheon?! Why are you helping them?" Alinion asked, feeling both confused and betrayed that one of his friends would help the enemy. "I've got the same question! I'm trying to rescue you from them!" Hatheon said to Alinion, hoping that they would understand. "I"m trying to rescue you from them too! So you're telling me that we're fighting each other and we don't know it?" "I think so. We gotta tell them that it's fine! We don't need to fight!" Hatheon said, hoping that Alinion would agree. "I'll tell them over the intercom- Woah! What was that?" Alinion asked, wondering what on earth happened to the electricity and power of Hades. "Sir! Hades' Magic Core was removed! We're going down!" Hades came crashing down, taking out almost all of the Technion and Soulwrath aboard. "Wait! We're fine! We managed to work things out between each other!" Hatheon said, trying to stop the Soulwrath from killing his friend. "And how do we know that you just haven't-" At that moment, a group of natives came running towards them. "What do you want, natives?" "We came to warn you of something! Something that'll kill us all if we don't act now!" One of the natives said in a frenzied panic. "What exactly are you talking about?" Hatheon and Alinion said, confused. "Medusa Is Coming." = TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Story Category:Order Category:The Rise of The Order Empire Category:Chaos Category:Completed Story